


Spark’s Fly One Shot #6

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [7]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry takes Niall on a night out.





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #6

  
**December 2018**

  
Harry bites down on his lip as he looks down at the shiny new keychain sitting in the palm of his hand. He's a sentimental man so it's a guitar keychain - a Gibson guitar to be exact. Harry had it made specially to look like Niall's guitar because he was going to ask Niall to move in with him tonight. He had keys made for the front door, back door and garage door and put them all on the keychain to give to him tonight when he takes Niall out to dinner. Of course Niall already had a key to Harry's house so he could come and go as he liked, but this is different. This is symbolic. A guitar is how they met and Harry wanted to have something to give to Niall when he asked him to move in, so Niall would be getting a whole new set of keys. Hopefully he says yes to Harry's question.

Louis comes up behind him and plants his chin on Harry's shoulder, "I like that. It's cute and proper romantic. Well done, Haz."

Harry smiled shyly and turned around to face Louis, dislodging him from his shoulder, "I think Niall will like it too. He loves his guitars - especially the Gibson. I just hope he says yes."

Louis walked over and flopped himself down on Harry's bed, messing up the duvet and probably the sheets underneath, "Harry, mate, Niall is so stupid over you. He's going to say yes. He spends half his nights here with you every week anyway. He's got clothes here and Maggie has her own nursery. There's a playpen and toys in your sitting room when you don't even have your own kid. He'll say yes."

Harry laid the keys on his bedside table and gave Louis a hopeful smile, "We'll see I guess. Thanks for watching Maggie tonight so we can have a date night. Now that she's almost two years old she's running around everywhere. Freddie will like that. You'll have your hands full."

Louis waved his hand dismissively in the air, "It'll be fun. Eleanor will be there to help. It'll give her a taste of what it'll be like when we have kids someday. She says when we do start a family she wants to have kids close together so they grow up together. This will give her a taste of what it's like to have two kids close in age around."

Harry smiles fondly down at his friend, "You'll be great parents together. I'm really glad you two got back together, Lou. I know - I remember how you were when she broke up with you. You were shattered and started acting out. I wanted so badly to stop it - to scoop you up, wrap you in a blanket and sit you down for a movie marathon like we used to do in the early days when we shared a flat. I stayed away, though, unless it had to do with band stuff. I stayed away because I felt partly to blame for your break up and - and I regret it so much. I'm sorry, Lou."

Louis sat up and stared intensely at Harry from the edge of the bed, "I thought we'd been over all this, H? Talked it all through and apologized to each other? We're good now, yeah? It's not the same as it was back then because we're older now. I'm pushing thirty for fuck's sake! But we're close again and I'm really happy about that."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned, "We did talk it all through and we are good now - so good. You and Eleanor are Niall and I's closest friends. I just can't help feeling really happy when I think of you and El getting back together. It's been almost two years now and you're obviously talking about marriage and kids in the future. I'm just glad everything has been put right. Everything is the way it should be."

Louis smiled at him, his big, crinkly eyed smile, and grabbed for Harry's hip, pulling him down onto the bed and giving him a huge hug, "You're a big sap, Harold. A big, giant sap. Niall's a lucky lad."

Harry laughed and tried to push away from Louis before his hair got completely ruined, "I'm the lucky one. Now kindly let go of me or I'll have to go on my date looking like I've been mauled and I'll tell Niall it's all your fault."

Louis cackled and pushed Harry so that he almost rolled right off the bed, "Nialler loves me so good luck with that. Where are you guys going anyway?"

Harry got up off the bed and went to the mirror to fix his hair, "I thought about going all out and going to a fancy restaurant, being all romantic but then I realized that's not romantic. Not to Niall. So we're just going to have dinner at Bar 61, then after we'll go to his favourite pub here in London. There's live music there tonight and I know he loves that. I do, too, actually. I like keeping it casual."

"Good food, music, and Guinness. Well done, lad. There's no way our Nialler will say no to anything you want tonight!" Louis joked, making Harry roll his eyes.

"I better start getting ready. Niall is meeting me here and bringing Maggie with him," Harry said, heading for his walk in closet to pick something to wear.

"Are you coming back here tonight or going to Niall's flat? Just want to be prepared so El and I can get our ear plugs ready for when you two are all over each other when you get back," Louis says, a smirk on his face.

Harry comes to the door of his closet, scowling at Louis and giving him the finger, "I fucking hate you!"

Louis got off the bed and headed for the bedroom door, his head thrown back and cackling loudly, "I'll let you get ready. I'll be downstairs with Freddie and Eleanor."

Harry shook his head then remembered at the last minute to call out, "We'll go back to his flat!" Then he headed back into his closet to pick out something to wear.

  
~~~

  
When Niall showed up an hour later, Harry greeted him at the door with a huge smile on his face and a kiss for both him and Maggie, "There's my two favourite people!"

Niall stepped inside and gave Harry a one armed hug since he had Maggie in his other arm, "Hi, Petal. You look incredible as always. Gucci send you more stuff?"

Harry grins and looks down at the new shirt he's wearing along with a new pair of black skinny jeans, "They did yeah. I think you're the only one who one hundred percent appreciates my patterned shirts."

"Course I do," Niall leaned in and pecked his lips softly, "I love a good patterned shirt. Besides...you always look incredibly sexy in them."

Harry grinned again and winked at Niall before taking Maggie from his arms and lifting her up over his head, "Hello there Miss Maggie!"

"Hiya, Howwy!!" Maggie yelled, grinning down at him, her bright blue eyes shining.

Harry laughed and brought her down against his chest, hugging her and smiling over her head at Niall when she hugs him back - her tiny arms wrapping tight around his neck. His heart swelled in his chest and he closed his eyes, swaying her back and forth and taking a few seconds to enjoy her warmth before she wants to be put down. He always does this when she hugs him. He never takes it for granted. Not ever. A hug from his little Maggie was worth more than all the money in the world.

She began to wiggle in his arms so he put her down on her feet and knelt down to take off her hat and coat, "Did Daddy tell you who came to play with you tonight?"

Maggie began to bounce around on her feet excitedly and looked past him down the hall. Louis must have appeared at the other end because the next thing Harry knew there was a deafening shriek in his ear and Maggie was taking off down the hallway with one arm still in her coat and screaming, "UNCA LOU LOU!!!"

"MISS MAGGIE MAY!!!" Louis yelled, throwing his arms up over his head and doing a little dance at the end of the hall while Maggie ran to him. He scooped her up and began to kiss her all over her face while she shrieked and giggled delightedly.

"Oh God," Niall cackled as he helped Harry up from his kneeling position, "Has she deafened you for good this time?"

Harry rubbed at his ear and turned to Niall, his smile so wide he thought his face might break, "There's a bit of ringing but I'll survive. Just listen to her. She's so happy."

Niall slid an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, tilting his face up to kiss the underside of Harry's jaw, "She is. So happy. That's partly thanks to you, you know? Not only are you a great influence in her life but you've surrounded yourself with such amazing friends and now they've become an important part of her life as well. I mean - she's got Grimmy wrapped around her little finger. He called me this morning and didn't even want to talk to me. He just wanted to FaceTime with Maggie."

Harry laughed loudly and looked at Niall in disbelief, "He didn't???" When Niall simply chuckled and nodded, Harry started cackling, "Oh my God! Nick is smitten with our little Maggie. She'll have designer clothes for life!"

Niall snorted and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "You're one to talk!"

Harry blushed and ducked his head, hiding his face against Niall's neck, "I can't help it, Niall! She's so adorable. When I see all these cute outfits I have to buy them for her. I can't stop myself!"

Niall chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down over Harry's back, "I know, Petal. She does look pretty adorable in the pretty dresses you get for her. I love you for that. You treat my daughter like a princess."

Harry smiled against Niall's neck before lifting his head to look into Niall's eyes, "She is a princess as far as I'm concerned."

The pair stood smiling at each other until they were interrupted by Louis coming to stand in front of them with a red faced, giggling Maggie in his arms, "Alright lad?" He says in greeting to Niall, "You two get on now. Enjoy your date night. This little one will be well looked after by me and Eleanor. We'll have loads of fun before bed time."

"Thanks Louis," Niall says, reaching out to tickle Maggie under the chin, "Now, my little darling. You be good for Uncle Lou Lou okay? Have fun with Freddie."

"Can you say bye bye to Daddy and Harry?" Louis asks the little girl, tickling her tummy and making her giggle.

Maggie smiles and reaches out her hand to Harry and Niall. They both take turns stepping forward to kiss her cheek, then the little girl sweetly says, "Bye bye, Daddy! Bye bye, Howwy!"

"Bye, baby girl. I love you. See you tomorrow," Harry says softly, the fond smile on his face making it pretty clear how he feels about the little girl.

"Love love!" Maggie says sweetly (her way of saying I love you) making both Niall and Harry coo and wave to her as they open the front door and head out.

  
~~~

  
"I love coming to Bar 61," Niall says as they slide into their booth at the restaurant and remove their coats and scarves, "I really liked the wine we had last time."

"Then that's what we'll order," Harry says with a smile and reaches under the table to put his hand on Niall's thigh. The booth Harry reserved is in the back of the restaurant and it's a round booth so they can sit next to each other instead of across from each other. It's intimate and somewhat private. A good place to talk to Niall about moving in while they enjoy a nice meal.

Niall placed his hand over Harry's and leaned into him, kissing his cheek, "Thank you. I always enjoy our date nights. I appreciate you planning one."

"Of course," Harry removed his hand from Niall's thigh and slid it across his shoulders instead. He opened up one of the menus and they discussed together what they were going to have, "This was the white wine we had last time right?" Harry asked, pointing at one of the wines on the list.

Niall hummed and continued looking at the different chicken dishes on the menu, "I think I want the grilled chicken with vegetables. What are you getting?"

Harry bit into his bottom lip as he tried to decide, "Um. Lamb Chops I think and a Rocket Salad. Want to get a starter of Calamare?"

Niall agreed and a few minutes later the waitress took their order and brought their bottle of wine, pouring it for them then smiling and telling them their starter would be out shortly.

"So," Harry cuddled up to Niall in the booth and sipped at his wine, "Besides holding the phone while Grimmy no doubt had an interesting chat with Maggie over FaceTime - what else did you do today?"

Niall chuckled and rest his head on Harry's shoulder, "Laura and Willie came over for lunch then Laura wanted some girl time with Maggie so I went shopping with Willie for Christmas gifts."

"Christmas will be so different this year. It'll be our first time really celebrating it. We kind of did last year but it wasn't the same with Maggie sick and in the hospital," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah," Niall let out a shaky breath and Harry held him tighter, "Worst and best Christmas of my life. Worst because my baby was sick but best because you forgave me for breaking up with you and blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. A year later and we're still going strong."

Harry pulled back, dislodging Niall from his shoulder. He smiled at his boyfriend, his dimples deepening in his cheeks, "We are going strong aren't we? Except for those three weeks we broke up we've been together for a year and three months now. It's been the best time of my life, Niall. I truly mean that. I mean, not only did I get to go on tour for the first time by myself but I got to do it with you - the man I fell head over heels in love with. It's been the most amazing time of my life and I'm so happy you were there for all of it."

Niall gives Harry one of those half smiles that Harry loves so much and reaches out to cup his cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone, "I'm really happy I was there for it, too, Petal. Thank you for taking me along for the ride."

Harry smiles and presses his cheek into Niall's hand, closing his eyes and savouring his boyfriend's touch. They're interrupted when their waitress brings their starter and Niall has to remove his hand in order to eat. Harry finds he can't stop smiling anyway - so in love with this man even fifteen months after they started dating. He's never felt so strongly about someone before - let alone for so long. He loves it though, and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Between the two of them, they finish the bottle of wine while they eat their delicious meal. They talk about everyday things like any other couple, they talk about Maggie, their friends, and whether or not Louis will propose to Eleanor anytime soon. It's a perfect dinner and when the waitress brings their lemon sorbet ice cream for dessert, along with their espressos, Harry knows it's time for him to talk to Niall.

“Um, Niall? Can we talk for a moment?” Harry asks, already feeling his hands getting sweaty and his heart start to beat faster.

Niall pauses with a spoon full of ice cream half way to his mouth and gives Harry a wary look, “Okay. That sounds ominous. Please don’t tell me you invited me here and bought me dinner so you could break up with me without me making a scene because I assure you, I will still very much make a scene when I kick your ass across this restaurant.”

Harry let out a loud squawk of laughter, quickly covering his mouth with his hand when people turned toward their table to stare at him. He moved in closer to Niall, his shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh, “Oh my God! Niall! Christ. You would make a scene wouldn’t you?”

“Obviously,” Niall looked indignant, “I don’t give a fuck what newspaper I end up on.”

Harry giggled and leaned in to kiss Niall on the cheek, “No, love, I’m definitely not breaking up with you. I’ll never break up with you. I love you too much.”

“Alright,” Niall nodded slowly, pushing their half eaten bowl of ice cream toward the middle of the table, “What did you want to talk about? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled nervously and reached for Niall’s hand that was sitting on top of the table. He linked their fingers together and reached into his pocket with his other hand to bring out the set of keys on the Gibson guitar keychain. “I wanted to ask you something. I - I got that keychain made specially for you. I put all the keys to my house on it because - well...I’m hoping you’ll say yes to my question.”

Niall looks down at the table and reaches out to pick up the keychain in his free hand. He gently runs his thumb over the guitar, his lips parted in wonder as he admires it, “Petal...this is incredible. I love it! Are you - what are you asking me?”

Harry licks over his lips nervously and takes a deep breath, looking into Niall’s eyes as he asks, “Niall. It would really really make me so happy if you and Miss Maggie would move in with me...permanently.”

Niall looks down at the keychain again, then back up at Harry, his lips still parted and a look of wonder still on his face. Harry looks at him hopefully, a tentative smile on his face as he squeezes Niall’s hand and waits with bated breath for an answer, “Are you sure about this, Petal? Completely sure? Because it’s not just me you’re taking on. You have to be completely sure.”

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears as he nodded his head quickly, “I’ve never been more sure or anything in my life. To be honest - I’m pretty sure I fell in love with the both of you the very first day you showed up at my house to join my band. I want you, Niall, and I want Maggie too. I want to wake up every single morning knowing you’re right beside me and that Maggie is down the hall in her room. I want my house to be filled with Maggie’s toys even more than it is now. I want every room to be filled with her laughter and with your beautiful voice singing to her. I want my house to be our house - yours, mine, and Maggie’s. What do you say? Will you move in with me?”

Niall lets out a tiny laugh in disbelief and nods his head, his own eyes filling up with tears, “Yeah. Yes, I’ll move in with you ya bloody wanker! Making me nearly cry in a bloody restaurant!”

Harry laughs and takes Niall’s face between his two hands, looking him in the eye before kissing him softly, “Yes? Really and truly, yes? You’ll move in with me?”

“Well,” Niall pauses and looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ll have to get Mags thoughts on it of course but I’m sure she’ll be agreeable.”

Harry giggles and kisses Niall softly again, “If she’s not I’ll bribe her with ice cream and pretty dresses.”

“Christ,” Niall rolls his eyes, sliding his hands down Harry’s forearms and holding onto him, “I think we should get out of here before we make a spectacle of ourselves. I’m about two seconds away from snogging you senseless right here in the middle of the restaurant.”

Harry didn’t waste any time. He quickly found their waitress and asked for the bill - handing over his credit card for her to process. Once that was done he signed the slip and left a very generous tip like he always does, then he and Niall put their jackets and scarves back on and quickly headed outside hand in hand - Niall leading the way out onto the sidewalk and around the side of the building into the dark shadows.

“Ooooohhhh,” Harry grinned when Niall pushed him up against the brick wall, “Are you going to have your way with me here? It’s dark enough. If anyone saw us come in here they won’t get a good picture.”

Niall pinned him in against the wall and began kissing along his jaw and down over his neck, “This is just a little preview,” Niall whispered in his ear, his teeth grazing over Harry’s earlobe and making Harry shiver, “Don’t you worry, though, I’ll have my way with you tonight when we get back to my place.”

Harry slid his hands down over Niall’s hips and over his ass, cupping it in his large hands and pulling Niall flush up against him, “Won’t be your place for long.”

“Nope,” Niall agreed, nipping at Harry’s lips and smiling, “I’m moving in with my boyfriend you see. As soon as he wants me to. So I guess I better have one last wild night at my place right? Maybe give the neighbours something good to listen to, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, squeezing Niall’s ass and brushing their clothed cocks together, “I don’t know what turns me on more in that sentence - you wanting to move in as soon as possible, or us giving your neighbours a good, loud, show?”

Niall laughed lowly, then kissed Harry hungrily, his tongue nudging Harry’s lips open right away and delving in. Harry met his tongue stroke for hungry stroke and moaned at how good it felt to have his love pressed fully up against him. It felt so good, so right, and Harry didn’t want anyone else for as long as he lived. This was the man he wanted always, the man he wanted to grow old and die with, the man he wanted to have many more kids with to join Maggie. Niall and Maggie were everything he wanted and needed in his life and he’s just taken the first step in their future together in asking Niall to move in.

“I love you so much, baby,” Harry murmurs hotly against Niall’s lips, “Thank you so much for making me the happiest man alive tonight.”

Niall made a noise low in his throat and pulled Harry into another kiss, snogging him for another good five minutes before pulling back flushed and short of breath, “It’s me who’s the luckiest man alive tonight, Petal. I’ve found the love of my life, haven’t I? And not only does he cherish me but he cherishes my little girl too. So much that he wants us to move in. So I definitely think that makes me the luckiest man alive tonight.”

Harry holds Niall close to him and looks lovingly into his eyes, “Maybe we can both be the luckiest hmm?”

Niall grinned at him and pecked his lips softly, “I think I’m okay with that.”

Harry stares into his eyes for another long minute, only managing to pull himself away when a car horn makes him jump a little. Niall laughs at him and Harry glares at him playfully, taking his hand and leading him out of the shadows and back out onto the street, “I thought we could walk to your favourite pub from here. Take advantage of Louis and Eleanor having Maggie and have a few drinks while listening to some live music. What do you think? We can spend a couple hours there before heading to your place.”

Niall walks beside Harry, his arm linked with Harry’s arm and their fingers linked together. When he looks up at him the smile on his face is soft and the look in his eye is adoring, “I think that’s a perfect way to end a perfect night.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
